haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Kenscoff
Kenscoff is located in the Ouest Department in the Port-au-Prince Arrondissement of Haiti. , Haiti]] Etymology Several hypotheses contradict each other as to the origin of the name of the municipality. One of them suggests that in 1797 an Englishman by the name of Kerenskoff was surrounded by Pétion in the heights of Pétion-Ville. After a few hours of fighting, he was abducted and deported under the orders of the Haitian general. It is the distortion of the name of this stranger that would have earned this region the Kenscoff name. According to Sémexan Rouzier, the name of Kenscoff comes from a Polish poacher adventurer, responding to Kerenskoff's name. He would have haunted the region, so much so that the army had to pursue him and put him out of harm's way during the War of Independence. , Haiti]] About The town of Kenscoff was founded in 1930 and raised to the rank of commune in 1934. Kenscoff has five communal sections. Close to 1,500 metres (4,500 ft) on the heights of Port-au-Prince, its terrain is mountainous with steep ridges that culminate in the valleys and it is interior (not on the shore). Kenscoff enjoys a cool climate and is known for its vegetable production and the numerous luxury homes of wealthy Port-au-Princienne families. The inhabitants of this municipality bear the name of Kenscoffiens or Kenscovites. In 1998, the population of the commune of Kenscoff was estimated at 47,328 inhabitants and reached 53,000 in 2004. For an area of half a square mile (1.46 km2), the population density in the center of town (Ville de Kenscoff) was 41,484 inhabitants per square mile (15,912 inhabitants/km2). The municipality of Kenscoff is today a suburb of the capital Port-au-Prince. Kenscoff is ten kilometers southeast of the capital. Grand Fond, Belle Fontaine, Touraine, Sourcailles and Bongaille are the five sections. Geography Neighborhoods Climate Kenscoff is located at a height of 1500 meters. Average temperature of this place is lesser when compared to the climate at Port-au-Prince, the capital of Haiti. It is quite cold during the winter months and wearing a jacket or a sweater, becomes necessary. The temperature ranges between 26 to 14 (78 to 57F) degrees centigrade. The coldest months are December, January and February. Economy For Economic and Financial Infrastructures, two large restaurants (and eight small), three reception centers, one credit union and seven centers of marketing cooperatives have been inventoried in the commune. Five large and mini-markets, fifty food stores, nine large shops, two depots, five pharmacies and two photocopiers constitute the economic and commercial establishments of the commune. Rural farmers sell their farm produce in the weekly markets. They have to walk for more than eight hours over the mountainous region of Seguin to sell farm fresh vegetables. Once they sell off their vegetables, they purchase fertilizer and seeds and return to Kenscoff traveling a distance of 20 kilometers. While some of the people walk all the distance to the market, there are others who use public transport at 4 am. Infrastructure Transportation Many dirt roads connect the town with the rest of the places close by. Port-au-Prince International Airport is 14 kilometers from Kenscoff. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Kenscoff. Five Kindergaten (4 private and one congregational type), seven public, numerous private and one congregational were inventoried in the commune at the primary level. It has seven secondary schools, including one public and six private, three vocational schools and three literacy centers. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Kenscoff. Seven health facilities were found in the commune equipped with several doctors, nurses, two dentists, and a laboratory technician. Utilities In terms of water availability, Kenscoff Township has seven springs and public fountains with six faucets, at the time of the inventory only two of them were functioning. Part of the city of Kenscoff, the 3rd communal section of Sourcing and the 4th communal section of Grand Fonds are electrified. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Security At the level of the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune of Kenscoff has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. There is a prison with a strength of five prisoners. Government Three Mayors, one incumbent and two deputies forming the Council, were elected on March 22, 2007 with the will to make Kenscoff "a model city" Culture Religion On the side of religion, 28 temples (chapels included) were enumerated in the commune. Catholic churches are the most numerous, ten in total. Leisure As for Leisure, the commune of Kenscoff has two libraries and a museum. It has neither a theater nor cinema. Football (soccer), basketball and karate are the three sports mainly practiced in the municipality. Seven night clubs and three gaguères were counted in the commune. The town has no monuments and tourist sites, however it has several places considered as places of meeting and relaxation where the population meets for entertainment and / or sometimes dialogue. The community of Kenscoff is a vibrant one as a rich mix of population stays here. Nightlife is vivid, despite the small size of this region. A large number of nocturnal social establishments are concentrated in Kenscoff due to which an increase in nightlife is seen. Communication The commune has a telephone office, a postal office and a radio station. Organizations Three political parties have representation in the commune of Kenscoff. There are also four grassroots organizations, two farmer groups and two non-governmental organizations. Transportation And Things To See Places to see include Hospital De Fermathe and the Baptist Haiti Mission. kc100.jpg|House in Kenscoff kc106.png|Street scene; center of town kc107.jpg|House in Kenscoff kc108.jpg kc109.jpg|Houses in Kenscoff, Haiti Kc111.jpg kc112.jpg|Neighbors in Kenscoff Kc110.jpg kc114.jpg|View of Port-au-Prince from Kenscoff Route kc117.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Port-au-Prince Arrondissement